SuperNova
by Atrox-Aro
Summary: Percy Jackson, from the time he is rescued by from the Titans, he has trained with Chaos. Now sixteen years old he finds himself sent to Earth by Chaos to save Olympus. Will he be able to save the home of his allies or will he die trying? R
1. Chapter 1

SuperNova

**A/N: I thought of this last night so I wanted to try it out. It will also be a Artemis/Percy story, just a bit different from my other stories. **

**It will be a Percy is trained by Chaos story, except he won't be abandoned from camp; he'll be with Chaos since he's born, His father will be Poseidon still, but Chaos will be more like a father to him.**

**Full Summary: Percy Jackson, from the time he is rescued by Chaos from the Titans, he has trained with Chaos, now sixteen years old he finds himself sent to Earth by Chaos to save Olympus. Will he be able to save the home of his allies or will he die trying? R&R**

"Krios quick, we must leave quickly." A mysterious voice told the Titan Krios.

"Hyperion, the Gods must be already figuring out what we did." Krios told Hyperion.

They had distracted the Gods of Olympus be sending an enormous amount of monsters to upstate New York, sensing there was too many of monsters, they didn't believe sending demi-gods would finish them, so they had gone to destroy them instead, leaving only Hestia to guard Olympus. Poseidon just had a baby child named Perseus, Percy for short, he was barely a month old. Poseidon didn't know that after such a short amount of time, Percy would the target of the Titans, that was why Krios and Hyperion had decided to kidnap him, Prometheus had foreseen Kronos rising, he thought kidnapping Percy and turning him against his family would be perfect. He would also be a great host for Kronos, once the time came.

Hestia couldn't fight both Titans at once, they had easily taken her out before searching Olympus for Percy. They found him in Poseidon's room, soundly asleep. Krios felt a little bad that they were doing this but quickly demolished the thought when Hyperion yelled at him to catch up. Hyperion had grabbed Percy and teleported to the outskirts of New Jersey, they couldn't risk using any other energy which could've been sensed by the Gods, they had to do this quietly until they reached their base, they would be safe then.

Sensing a godly energy, Hyperion halted to a stop. He turned around to find Epimetheus and Prometheus. The two brothers of before thought and after thought walked towards them.

"So I take it your mission was a success?" Prometheus asked them.

Krios and Hyperion nodded before unwrapping Percy's blanket, he was still sleeping. Prometheus nodded, the four teleported to their Titan base. They soon were met by the other Titans. Atlas who was finally not holding the sky as he had given it to a Cyclops who had taken it from him willingly, the Cyclops was brainwashed into doing so.

Oceanus, who had now had enough power to come out from his slumber and wreak havoc at sea, was also there.

Soon the five talked about what they'd do when Percy was older, they were going to get revenge. Demolishing Olympus, brick by brick, using their own child against them.

Hyperion laughed, he would get his title back from that damned Sun God Apollo, he was the strongest Sun God.

"He's a child of Poseidon, he'll become aware of it once he is older." Oceanus told them.

"Do not worry Oceanus, I'll just change it up a little, he'll know his father is Poseidon but I'll him that Poseidon abandoned him." Hyperion answered him.

Oceanus took this into thought, Percy was able to use water, he could manipulate water at his own will, just maybe he could teach Percy things Poseidon would've never showed him. Oceanus smiled and nodded, he was liking this idea, he was going to use his enemies son against him.

Thetys, who had walked up to them, smiled at the baby in Hyperion's arms. It was bad enough she had to side with her fellow Titans but also taking a child just to get revenge?

"Even after I told you not to kidnap the child, Hyperion you did what you did." Thetys told him.

Hyperion frowned, didn't she also want revenge from the Gods, the Gods that imprisoned most of the in the depths of Tartarus?

"I will do what I have to, too get revenge from those dreaded Gods." Hyperion stated. Thetys frowned at Hyperion, he could be so childish at times, even if he was a very strong Titan. She walked away from the group, she didn't want to be part of this, she would fight for her family but she didn't want to see a child without its Mother or Father.

Suddenly a portal opened, a man walked out dressed in black, his eyes were like the universe, he had a pale face and had no emotion that showed on his face.

The four looked awestruck at the person in front of them, they were awed at the power he had displayed, they didn't want to fight him, they could sense he was much more powerful than they were.

"I am Chaos, now hand me the child this instant." Chaos told them.

The four titans were shocked, they thought Chaos was in eternal slumber, the creator of the Universe hadn't been around for the past thousands of years, now all of a sudden they kidnap one child and he shows up?

"I-I-I thought you were in eternal slumber? You haven't been around for years, why show up now." Hyperion asked him.

"I have been watching over how this Earth proceeds for many years, after the Gods took over, they world was at peace, when the Titans ruled, it was horrible. I cannot let you turn this world into what it was many years ago, I have foreseen it, once this child is sixteen, the Titans will win once again. I will not allow it."

"Even if you are the creator of the Universe, I can't allow you to take by the child, we need him in order to get revenge from the gods." Once Krios said that, Chaos lifted a hand and Krios flew back into a rock wall.

With just one movement of his hand, Chaos had immobilized a Titan of immense strength, what was he? Chaos moved his hand once again and Oceanus, Prometheus flew backwards, Epimetheus had retreated to the Titan base.

Hyperion was all alone. He didn't want to give up their prized possession; he would be the key to victory. Chaos, walked closer to Hyperion, he use his power to throw Hyperion back towards the wall, he still had Percy in his arms, celestial bronze chains appeared in front of him, the chains locked themselves around his feet and torso. Chaos took Percy from his arms and started walking away.

"You'll be sorry you've done this, creator of the universe. "Hyperion bellowed." Powerful or not, we will get our revenge from the gods, and neither you nor the Gods will stop us." Hyperion continued.

Chaos wasn't paying any attention to the titan behind him, his focus was on Percy, he couldn't give Percy back to the Gods, they'd never train him to step up and defeat the Titans, he doubted they didn't even know they would be attacking in sixteen years. He made up his mind to take Percy with him, he would send a message to Poseidon, telling him all that had happened today, but that also he would be keeping him until he was sixteen, when the prophecy came into action, he would tell the child Poseidon never abandoned him, he knew Percy wouldn't like him but he still had to teach him the ways of being a Greek. Chaos would be Percy's father and Mentor.

Chaos opened the portal he had come from and walked towards it, he would train Percy to become one of the strongest out there, and he knew he would be able to.

**A/N: That's chapter one of my new story SuperNova. Hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review please and check out my other stories. **

**The pairing will be Artemis/Percy just like my other stories. Hope you guys will be okay with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

SuperNova Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for chapter 1.**

**I have something to tell Fallenangelicwolf- Your review was; " Chaos is a female not a male you should know that. She is he mother of gaia and nyx not a he and she never had a physical form she had to use a host for when she did need one. But she was know to use male and females as a host" – Chaos is nor male or female, you should know that. Chaos is the PARENT of Nyx and Gaia, not a he and she, you are correct Chaos doesn't have a physical form, chaos didn't use a host for when they Primordials were born. I honestly didn't understand one word from what you said, your grammar is horrible. This is an AU story, if you don't like that I made Chaos a male, then you don't have to read it.**

**Some thought this was a Percy/Chaos story. If Chaos is a male, HOW IS THIS GOING TO BE A PERCY/CHAOS? I've also said it would be a Percy/Artemis. **

**Finally, I'm thanking all who reviewed, and asking the non-reviewers to review also. The Night's Son reached over a 100 reviews :D**

**I didn't really think I'd get this many reviews on this story. Night's Son got much more than Eye of Odin on views and alerts. For chapter one it had about 20 alerts and fav. This one has already gotten much more, so thanks :)**

Chaos stood behind the Arena doors, peering in cautiously so Percy wouldn't see him. The thirteen year old had magnificently grown to be a quiet powerful boy. Right now he was training by himself. His water powers were off the charts, Chaos had taught him well. His skills over swordsmanship wasn't matched by anyone, he was probably the best last since Achilles.

Chaos knew by the time Percy was sixteen he would probably be stronger than most Titans, maybe even the gods; it all counted on how Chaos trained Percy in the next three years. Chaos was watching Percy hack at the dummies that stood in his way, slashing them down one, sometimes two at a time.

"Percy?" Chaos called. Percy stopped in mid swing, turning around to look at his mentor and father.

Percy bowed before the creator of the universe, before standing up again, he looked into Chaos' eyes, "Yes My Lord, what do you need?"

"Come Percy, I'd like to speak to you, important things."

Percy put away his sword, Riptide. The one present he had gotten from his real father, Poseidon. He really didn't like Poseidon much, Chaos had told him everything that caused him to be in Chaos' care and not Poseidon's, he hadn't met Poseidon but gotten a few letters, he had a uneasiness about his talk with Chaos, something he wouldn't like.

Chaos led Percy to his Throne Room, he was the only one of the Primordial that occupied it, Percy bowed once Chaos sat on his Throne, and Chaos didn't really like formalities so he just asked Percy to call him either Chaos or Father.

"I received notice that the Titans have now allied themselves with my daughter, Gaea." Chaos informed Percy. "It will take about three years for them to actually be ready and strike Olympus, as you know you are the child of the Prophecy." Percy nodded," Once you are a week away from sixteen, you are to accompany me to Earth."

"But Father, you know I don't like Earth, I don't want to help a father that never took care of me, never liked me."

Chaos sighed, this would a long discussion," Percy this is your fate to help Olympus, What do you think the world would be if the Titans ruled Earth once more?"

Percy didn't know how to respond to that, he looked down at his feet knowing Chaos was right. As much as he didn't like Poseidon and the Olympians he had to help them.

"So I have three years?"

Chaos knew Percy would accept this, "Yes, three years until we go to Earth, you'll be training extra hard with me, you are much more powerful than the Olympians, even the Titans. I want to train you as my personal assassin."

Percy had heard of Chaos speaking of an assassin before. He thought it would someone else, it shocked him that it would be him.

"How can I become an assassin in only 3 years?" Percy curiously asked.

"Do not worry about that Percy; I could turn you into anything if I needed to in the three year time limit." Chaos smiled at him.

"So..What does an assassin actually do?"

"They hunt the world's most harmful people, or creatures. I only send them to important missions. They are usually solo on missions, meaning they do things on their own, not asking for help."

"But why me? Couldn't you just get one of your soldiers to become an assassin?"

Chaos had an army of demi-gods that he had found on Earth that had been betrayed by the Gods and their camp. He recruited them and gave them each blessings. Percy was going to become a soldier of Chaos' army once he became fifteen years old, but looked like that wouldn't be happening.

"Percy, I could but none of them would be fit for the job, I want to tell you something, when you turned fifteen as you know I was going to bless you and let you join my army. I didn't tell you that I was going to make you the commander. I already talked with the current commander, he is okay with letting his title for you."

Percy's mouth was wide open. He didn't think he would become Commander of an army that was much more powerful than him.

"The commander is much stronger and powerful than me though." Percy stated.

"Percy if only you knew how powerful you actually were, the commander too just like you can take out all of the Gods and Titans, but in reality you are much stronger and he is close to becoming of age eight-teen, while you are only thirteen." Percy nodded, Chaos continued," You will become the Commander of my Army and become my assassin once you are sixteen, yes I had said once you were fifteen, but now we have the assassin issue on our hands.."

"When will we get started?" Percy asked.

"If you wish, we can start early tomorrow, my army consists of sixty-five members, I'm sure a few would also like to help, the Commander will help for sure."

Percy had never really talked to any of Chaos' soldiers; just a few and that was exchanging a few words when they saw each other, though everyone respected Percy.

Percy was pretty good friends with the Commander of the Army, it wasn't a surprise to him that he would help. They had become good friends once Percy had beaten him in sword fighting a year ago.

"You can go back to your room now Percy, or to the Arena if you wish." Chaos told Percy.

Percy nodded before bowing once more. He would be going to the Arena to practice some more, tomorrow was the big day of course, his first day as training to become an assassin. He didn't know how he would have to be to become one, he was sure he already had the technique of a fighter, would he have to have the slightest of footsteps? Percy grinned at the thought, maybe he could mess around with Chaos during the training.

Percy didn't like that Chaos' army was full of betrayed warriors; he never really liked the Gods of Olympus, now he was starting to hate them. How could a parent do that to their child? Abandoning them like it was nothing, he didn't really want help them out, but he knew as a child of the big three, even if he didn't count himself as a son of Poseidon, he was the one in the prophecy.

He envied the soldiers, he wished they were claimed by their parents, no wonder the Titans were rising again, becoming stronger with every demi-god that go to their side wanting revenge. They were brainwashed but their parents were partly the blame as well.

Percy reached the Arena, uncapping his sword he slashed the once destroyed dummies who were enchanted to repair every time they were destroyed. He thought of these and much more, he was going to make things right, he would make the Olympians see the errors in their ways.

**A/N: Thanks for your time in looking at this, let's each review and get another 20 or so reviews if we can. Also don't forget to check out my other stories.**

**Review please, I'd appreciate it. :) Oh & people that flame, I honestly don't really care much, have fun doing that, lol.**

**I know this was pretty short, but It will get longer. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**SuperNova Chapter 3**

Over the past three years Percy has mastered his powers, he was one of the best assassins out there, maybe the best.

Chaos had told Percy he wouldn't be able to be with him because he would be going to Olympus to talk with the Olympians, Percy's time was running out, he would have to be face to face with the Immortal beings who have caused many problems over the years.

Chaos was gone to speak with the Olympians, but Chaos never told Percy that he couldn't come. Grinning, he opened a portal that opened up in front of the Empire State Building, walking in he saw a man at the front office slouching in his chair and reading a book, Chaos told Percy he would be on the 600th floor.

"Excuse me, I need an elevator key to go up to the 600th floor."

Not even looking away from his book the man said, "There's no 600th floor kid, you might as well leave."

Something was up, Percy could see it in his eyes, and the man wasn't telling the truth. Grabbing the man's book and throwing it away, Percy grabbed his him and looked him in the eye, his hood had fallen off by now and the man stared at him in fear.

Something in Percy's mind rung, "Olympus is up there isn't it? That's why you're lying to me."

The man shook his head; the man was starting to irritate Percy. Percy took out one of his knives and showed it to the man, daring him to lie once more.

Hands trembling the man reached over and grabbed the keys from his desk, he gave them to Percy. Percy let go of him and put his knife away, he knew that Olympus was up there and he wanted to also have a chat with them.

Putting the key in, Percy got on the elevator, a few moments later he could hear music playing, sighing he guessed this was Apollo's work; after all he was the god of Music.

The elevator finally reached a stop, the 600th floor. The doors opened, and Percy was met with a beautiful, yet very ancient looking city. He of course had seen better, but it was still breath-taking. He couldn't believe that the Olympians actually took their time to build something; they usually rushed through everything, so they could mess with mortals.

Percy walked across Olympus, eyeing the Nymphs and dryads as they walked by, they all stared at him, as if he was something that would hurt them. Sighing Percy quickened his pace, the faster he got there, the faster he got to talk with the Gods.

Some of the wind spirits that guarded Olympus, seemed to want to see Percy's face, using their power to make that hood of his come off, but alas it never did. It was somewhat enchanted; you could say that, yes.

He skimmed the area, still avoiding the eyes of the creatures that were still staring at him, he was starting to get annoyed, but he couldn't lose control, not like last time, he promised himself.

He reached the Throne room, without knocking or anything, he just went in, some of the creatures gasped, some had awe struck looks on their faces. If one of them were to do that, which they never did, Zeus would most likely punish them.

Zeus; that greedy, arrogant King of Gods, a lot disliked him, but still respected for what he did to his father, Kronos.

Nobody really wanted him as King, but they kept quiet. Not wanting to anger Zeus in any way. Percy thought it was pathetic that Zeus used people and creatures alike. He was always power hungry, always looking for more. Maybe that was why he cheated on Hera, who knows?

Now Percy didn't like any of the gods, for one they didn't do anything for their kids, they just used them until they got rusty and either let them die, or whatever.

Walked deeper and deeper down the hallways, Percy could hear voices; he confirmed that one was Chaos' as he had enhanced himself, not only mentally, but physically as well.

Yes, he could see them now, as they came into view, the twelve Olympians that called themselves Gods and Goddesses of Olympus.

Smirking mentally to himself, Percy didn't even attempt to hide, as one Goddess had already spotted him, she had noticed him.

Locking eyes, the two felt as if the world had stopped. After a few moments the Goddess snapped out of it, she couldn't do this, not ever, not now.

Percy looked away, not because he was embarrassed or anything, but he felt some sort of attraction to her, when their eyes had lingered each other's, he felt something, that he never felt before. He turned around to look into her eyes once again, she was still the only one that noticed him, and of course Chaos too, had noticed but kept quiet, still talking with Zeus and Poseidon about the war.

"_Percy, I told you not to come here, but you disobeyed me, yet again. You don't like them, that was why I didn't bring you here with me, you might lose control like last time." Chaos mentally acknowledged Percy._

Percy sighed, it was no use, he would probably be punished, because he had disobeyed Chaos' command, Percy knew that he shouldn't have come here, there had to be a reason why Chaos left him back at base in the first place.

"_I-I'm sorry, I wanted to talk to them, I'm able to control myself this time, and I know I can. Could you please just let me be at your side, you still haven't told them of the real threat of you?" _Percy asked Chaos.

Chaos didn't respond back, which confirmed Percy's thoughts. The God's had to know that Gaea was rising, once again.

One final look into the Goddesses' eyes again, he slowly appeared from his hiding place, he had been trained by Chaos to be an assassin, so of course it wasn't a surprise that not even Zeus saw him, but how had that goddess seen him, and so easily at that too?

All talking was gone, everyone focused on the new comer, he still had his cloak on so you couldn't see his face, out of any God, Poseidon felt some sort of attraction towards him, as if he could smell the sea within him.

Percy took of us hood, letting everyone see his face, he slowly walked over to Chaos, and bowed, and stood up once again.

Percy's eyes searched the room, until it landed on a certain someone, the God of the Seas, Poseidon. So this was Percy's Father. Percy's real Father would always be Chaos, Poseidon would just be his biological Father.

"Well, Well, Well, Poseidon. How are you doing today?" He grinned at Poseidon, who was awfully pale now. "What? You don't remember me, your own son?"

Eerie Silence. Nobody talked. The Gods knew right there and then that he was Percy Jackson, The Son of Poseidon.

Percy laughed out loud, startling everyone, his gaze landed on Zeus, he glared at the King of Gods before starting," Oh, why hello dear Uncle, how's your day been going?"

Zeus wanted to blast him, he was making a mockery out of him, in front of everyone, but looking at Poseidon's face he knew he couldn't, he couldn't risk a war between themselves, when they already had one to deal with.

"Come on now Zeus, I know what you're thinking, you want to kill me don't you? Because I'm talking to you like I don't care who you are, you aren't killing me just because of Poseidon, you don't want to offend him now do you?" Percy chuckled," Well, let me tell you one thing Zeus, He is not my father, and nor will he. My Father is Chaos, and he alone. All you want to do is maintain power so you can boss everyone around, but let me tell you something; are you really good enough to be King?"

The God's on Olympus were in shock, not once had someone told Zeus off and gotten away with it, Zeus was fuming with anger, as if he would explode any moment. Poseidon looked at Percy with sadness in his eyes, which Percy stared back with a hateful look.

It took all of Zeus' will power to not do something, as Percy was trained by Chaos.

Chaos decided that this had gone long enough, "Zeus, my time is almost up, we came here today to not only tell you that the Titans are rising, but Gaea as well."

Silence again, what could this mean for Olympus, each of the God's knew they had no chance, well maybe except for Ares, who was always bragging about himself.

Percy found himself looking at that Goddess once again, he couldn't take his mind off her, every time he looked around, he would find her face. He tried to remember who she was, but he couldn't remember quite well.

After a while of thinking, he started to remember, he was lost in thought while Zeus was now arguing with Hades, who had shown up a few minutes ago.

Auburn Hair.

Silver eyes like the Moon.

Hunting Uniform.

Percy confirmed that this was the Goddess of the Moon and Hunt; Artemis. So that was why she had been able to find me so quickly, not even Zeus or Poseidon found me, Zeus being the King, he was _slightly _more powerful than the others, and Poseidon; he could've found Percy right away because of the sea smell that was on Percy, but neither did, and Artemis did, which surprised him a lot more, it just didn't make sense, how could she sense him, while the others couldn't.

"_Percy, we should be leaving right now, I told them we would be back within a week, they'll be gathering all the demi-gods on Olympus, they're getting everyone out of Camp, it's not safe anymore."_

Percy listened intently as Chaos told him this information, _"Alright, thank you Father, but could you wait for me a few minutes, I have a question I want to ask to a specific Goddess."_

"_Five minutes, that's it."_

"_Thank you Father."_

Zeus dismissed the meeting, while Chaos started walking away, he could've left like the way he had come, open up a portal, but since he was waiting for Percy, he had to wait a bit longer.

She jumped from tree to tree, so elegantly, not even one mistake. Percy was somewhat following her, in hopes that she'll answer, but what he didn't remember was that she was the Goddess of Virginity, she hated men.

She suddenly stopped, sensing somebody was near. Percy used his powers as a assassins to conceal himself, but there it was again, how was she able to sense him?

"I know you're hear Assassin of Chaos, show yourself." Artemis yelled out.

Percy jumped down from the tree he was on, going within five feet of her; he didn't go any closer as she hated men.

"Why are you here? " She growled at him.

Percy fought a snarl back, as much as he wanted to talk to her, she was very annoying to say the least. The two stared at each other, the once attraction lingering was gone, and was filled with one of annoyance and hatred as well. Neither giving up, not wanting to be the first to back away.

This was going to be a long night, he was sure of that.

**A/N: sorry for the late update, had tons to do, wasn't sure which story to update, just decided on this one, hope it was enough haha. Until next time. Don't forget to Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

SuperNova Chapter 4

**A/N: School's been a major bitch for me; never have any time for this anymore. Instead of studying for a test, I'm doing this. Lol.. Hope you all enjoy this, and don't forget to review.**

Groaning, Percy chased after his enemy. Chaos had called earlier today, asking him to return for a bit to find an enemy that was spotted the day before. Percy was usually the only one that was able to catch and defeat enemies like this. This specific one was stronger than the rest, however.

He had out maneuvered and out smarted Percy about a million times already. He was cunning, that was for sure. This was the longest Percy hadn't been able to lay his hands on an enemy. His name, Lucifer.

Lucifer was the only one throughout the entire galaxy, or maybe, galaxies to be have destroyed more than hundreds, thousands of other planets because of his cold demeanor. Percy once heard that he once had a pure heart, one that was nice and gentle to all. You could say Lucifer was like Percy. They both had changed; it was obvious to why Percy had in his case. He just wasn't sure what made Lucifer change his ways.

Percy always wondered how such a person, like he could turn out like this. Didn't he even feel bad about what happened to others? They had much in common, it was like polar opposites but not. It was odd, just like that. They had only spoken once. That was all Percy needed to figure out how Lucifer was. His eyes had explained much. Just like his. Hurt, Anger, and much more.

Percy too had changed. He didn't really have his flaw anymore. How could he still have it anyways? He was betrayed, thrown out. It didn't make a difference anymore. He was practically a child of a God without a flaw. If you could even understand how that worked.

From what Percy understood, from what he could've seen while he was running after Lucifer was this, he did look like a normal human being, yet he wasn't. He was completely different, as if someone had altered his form.

He had raven black hair, and greenish skin. His eyes were like ambers, you could say they were full of life, happiness. You'd be wrong. That was the complete opposite. Those eyes looked like they could kill someone; they were dangerous, just like their owner.

He was pretty lean, Percy didn't know how the guy was that fast for that type of body, but he didn't really want to find out. He was about 5'10. Percy knew right away that he was much stronger than any foe he had faced. No wonder Chaos took a special liking too him. If only he could change his ways. He might've been a good ally to have on their side. He could've even helped out the God's. He like Percy was stronger than them. Percy smirked, causing him to slow his pace a bit. The God's on Olympus still taught they were the strongest. They really didn't know that people like Percy and Lucifer were much, much stronger than them. Throughout the universe, there could've been much more that were like Percy and Lucifer. People that not even Chaos knew of yet, much less Percy.

Percy started picking up his pace; he had been going slow on purpose. Finally kicking it up a notch he was able to catch up to Lucifer. Not in arm's length, but still closer than last time. Percy didn't know what his plan was this time, he wanted to know but he had never questioned Chaos when he was given this mission. He had a clue though.

Sensing something had went wrong, Percy's sixth sense kicked in, his senses as an assassin. They always saved him from anything. He had shifted his eyes to something else for a millisecond, just like he thought; Lucifer was now nowhere to be seen. He was cunning alright.

Percy quickly calmed down. It was worthless trying to find him while he wasn't focused. That was the first rule Chaos had thought him as an assassin. Closing his eyes, Percy sucked in a deep breath and then let it out. He was going to end it finally. Took him a while but he would get him.

He climbed a tree, trying to see where he could be hiding, that was if he hadn't gotten away by now. He mind slowly shifted to Chaos the war on Earth, but one person was still stuck on his mind, Artemis.

He didn't really start off that well with her, but he didn't feel the need to apologize either. It wasn't his fault that Artemis hated men. He hadn't even done anything to her, what made her feel like she had the right to walk up into his face whenever she felt like it during training?

The training? That was what Chaos made Percy attend with the God's while he was away and couldn't train Percy. Most things' he learned from the God's he already knew. He steered clear of Poseidon though. His couldn't even think of what he was to him right now. It was obvious that the word, Father, wasn't on his mind when he thought about Poseidon.

Though he did learn a few thing's from Athena, after all she was the smartest Goddess out of all of them. She wasn't named Goddess of Wisdom for nothing. He had no problems with her and treated her with respect, just like she did to him, even knowing that his real parent was her enemy. Most of all the God's already found out about that fact already. It wasn't really a secret anymore, Percy really didn't really care about it much anymore. His father was Chaos, and it was going to stay that way. Just thinking about it made him mad, though he smiled when he thought about the last time someone reminded him about that. He had broken Ares' nose, during hand to hand combat. He didn't really mean to but just being by him made him angry, adding on the fact about Poseidon and Chaos, explained the reason about the broken nose.

Remembering what his mission was, Percy quickly became alert and agile. Using his water powers, he used the water of the pond that was below him to search for Lucifer. It was much easier, and saved his normal energy, that was if Lucifer fought him. That wouldn't look good.

Converting to his fire powers, Percy decided that the only way to draw out Lucifer would be to put the forest on fire. The planet was dead by now, courtesy of Lucifer. It didn't matter now, all living things were dead, and the biosphere was dead. Summoning balls of fire, Percy threw them towards the dead trees and leaves. He had spotted where Lucifer was by now. He just needed a place, or ring to corner him.

He thought of a plan, a risky one but it would have to do. Throwing the balls of fire one by one he had managed to create a circular sphere around himself and Lucifer. There was no way out for Lucifer since he didn't have powers like Percy did. He couldn't run anymore.

Percy finally came face to face with the one he was searching for all this time. According to Earth time he was only gone two weeks, while it was only a couple of days on the planet he was on right now. Chaos assured that he wasn't missing anything, but he was still worried. Worried about Chaos, that was the only thing that mattered. He didn't have any other family than him; he didn't care for the God's much anyways.

Lucifer's amber-like eyes narrowed, he knew this was the last stand he would have to make. His was smart, he could think of multiple ways to get out of here, but he had made up his mind by now. He'd fight, instead of running anymore, that was what he did all the time anyways.

"I guess you've got me now, eh, Perseus? Please tell what you're going to do now." Percy cringed when he heard his real name being said. How did Lucifer of all people know his real identity? It wasn't possible.

"Tell me why you've done all this, why you've killed thousands of living beings? What'd you accomplish by doing this?" Percy demanded.

"I could've guessed you'd be like this, Percy. After all that training under that Primordial left you like this. Don't be surprised Percy, I know everything about you. Even thing's you don't know yet."

Point for Lucifer. He knew how to get Percy riled up like that. He didn't want to answer but he wanted to know about how he knew so much of him like he had just said. He was kept secret under Chaos' command for years.

Lucifer smiled widely when he saw Percy's face, his sharp teeth glowing in the darkness, the flames glistening off them.

"You know, we're really alike in many ways. I know about your background, just like you know mine." Percy walked up to him, just a few feet away just in case," You were a good guy, what happened to the guy that was so nice and gentle to everyone?" he asked.

"I don't need your pity," Lucifer spat, throwing Percy's arm away from him, "You don't know anything about what I've been through."

"Do you really? You were betrayed like it was nothing; your own father disowned you. Just liked mine. We're more alike than you think. Why'd you kill all those people?"

"I didn't, I just used my powers to send them off to another realm that I've had for some time now. I couldn't even kill anyone."

"What's with the cold persona then, why can't we just talk in a neutral stance?" Percy asked.

"We're enemies, I've been Chaos' enemy for years, and what difference would it make? Lucifer questioned.

"See, like you said you couldn't kill anyone. There's still good in your heart, Lucifer. You could join Chaos and become the person you once were."

"I don't want to join him, I don't need anyone. Do you understand that?" Lucifer demanded.

"I guess so, just promise me that one day you'll realize all those people and they can live in harmony again, and maybe someday you'd be with Chaos and I, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. You're always welcome, Lucifer."

Lucifer nodded, not knowing what to say, though he did accept the offer Percy had made, he wouldn't cause any more trouble.

He looked at Percy once more before fading into the dark night; the shadow's consoling his body. Percy thought he saw a slight smile on his face, but he wasn't sure.

"He sure if a good one, isn't he? Percy heard someone say behind him. It was Chaos.

"He'll come around, I know he will. It just surprised me that how he pulled this all off. That persona was so realistic; his demeanor was just so real. I can't comprehend."

"I agree with you, Percy. He'll come around, maybe one day he'll forgive himself and join us. He could be helpful to us in many ways." He grabbed Percy's shoulder and transported them back to Earth. Percy was sure Earth was going to be worse than what he had witnessed.

No matter how many obstacle's Percy faced, he'd get over it. He was sure. After all, he was an Assassin.

**A/N: I know, I know. Not the best chapter, it was some sort of a filler because I never updated this story much. New character also, could be a good guy in the future or still a bad, who knows? Review, and stay tuned for more.**

**See you all later, whenever I update next time. Haha. I think I'll update**__**Only You**** or ****Night's Son****. Not sure, but I'll just pick one. **

**Atrox.**


	5. Chapter 5

SuperNova Chapter 5

**A/N: Been a while since I've last updated, I know. It's been really busy for me these last few days and I am sorry for not updating in over a month. I hope to be able to update regularly again instead of making you all wait a month.**

**Hope this is good enough, Enjoy.**

Two weeks.

Two weeks since Percy had last seen Lucifer. Not having the slightest idea of where he could be right now. He just hoped he stayed true to his word. After all, knowing Lucifer, he was up to something again, yet Percy felt relaxed and reassured that he wouldn't be doing anything dangerous.

Focusing back to the present, Percy had to deal with two God's nagging in his ear for the past hour or two. Despite him not liking any of them, he grew fond of some. For example, Hermes. He learned practically his life story just mere days ago. Yet, he felt like he knew what it was like. He too, was pushed away by someone that was close to him.

Another person Percy grew fond of was Hades. Though he had a cold persona and not much people dared to go by him, Percy could see behind that mask of his. He knew deep down, Hades did care for others. Especially his son, Nico.

Now, Percy did become to be on friendly terms with the Son of Hades. Not long after his ordeal with Lucifer. Nico helped him out by allowing him to see his Mother. Yes, the Mother he knew saw until days before. Her name was Sally Jackson. He never got to speak with her, though he thought it was enough to just see her after all these years. He was thankful for Nico. He was one of the few people that helped him out during a time like this. Being a child of the Gods, Nico also did know about what Percy went through. His story, unlike Percy's wasn't as dramatic and tragic.

Then there was Annabeth. The girl that tried to find and learn about Percy the most. She wasn't the least bit afraid of him, she had managed to gain his respect because of it. In his mind, she was her enemy. No matter what, he was a son of Poseidon and she a Daughter of Athena. Though Percy never thought he was a son of Poseidon's, it was just in his blood to not like children of Athena. He never really got to talk to her much, because of what Athena kept pestering him for. Which she got her punishment for.

Grinning, Percy recalled the day before as she had challenged him for a fight in the Arena. As much as she was smart, she was also proud and conceited. All that training with Chaos did pay off when he was easily able to defeat her during the battle. He did have to give her props for slightly injuring his shoulder though. Not many were able to injure him, and she had done it.

Then there was Artemis. She was a true beauty, wasn't she? After all that fighting and threatening she did, she wasn't really that horrible after all. Honestly, she just needed someone to talk to and let out all the problems she faced in the past. Whether it was the her problems with Orion, Apollo or any other immortal or mortal like person. Percy, being the smart one he is had read about every single God's background. He really didn't know why, but it sure helped a lot. That book he found in Chaos' library must've saved his ass against those God's about a million times by now.

Just like he learned from Chaos, it was good to know everything and anything about your allies before going into war.

He remembered a quote from a book he had read once about the Norse Gods while roaming Chaos' Library a couple years ago. It really made sense to him now.

"War does not determine who is right - only who is left. "

That simple quote by an Earthling made so much sense to him now. Seeing the God's wage war against the Titans that had once almost kidnapped him and almost controlled him. Those God's that were so arrogant that they couldn't even see a child being kidnapped just under their noses.

He had to thank Chaos for many reasons, and the first would've been that that he was thankful that Chaos took him from the Titans and that he was happy that he was raised away from the Gods on Olympus.

He had achieved his goal of becoming one of the best out there. For Revenge. Revenge was one thing he wanted from them all. For leaving him behind like it was nothing just for the own ecstasy and joyfulness. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to go against them. He tried so hard to find the reason, it wasn't because of his flaw. No, that flaw was gone the day Chaos thought him the ways of an Assassin. It had no relevancy now, and it wouldn't. Not today, not ever.

He had his mind on a certain Goddess, he fully learned that it was _her_ that was holding him bound to not turn against the Gods. Well, he wouldn't ally himself with the Titans either, but still, he really didn't want to be on a side of God's and Goddesses that were arrogant most of the time. Least the Titans were serious most of the time and could back their words up.

It was her. Artemis. That made Percy feel a bit fuzzy. He never really talked with her much, other than the times he was arguing with her. Still, he had managed to make peace with her for the time being. She even accepted him, admitting the fact that he was stronger than a lot of the God's and could be a great help for them. As much as she wanted to deny it though, she had said it still.

Knowing that an Assassin was not to become close with anyone because of their roles and the roles they play during war, it could've been dangerous for her if he ever became associated with her by all means. He cared for her. Yes, he sure did.

But there was one Goddess that he honestly didn't give a damn about. Hera. The Goddess of Marriage. Secretly, Percy could care less about her role as Queen of Olympus. She never respected him and by all means tried to prove him wrong every council meeting the Gods had with him and Chaos.

Percy was sure he was about to blow up at her any time, and he didn't want to get in anymore trouble with Chaos because of it. He tried to control his anger but it never really helped much. Chaos sensed the growth in his energy and tried to maintain it, but alas even he, couldn't do much when Percy was angry.

With that power, Percy could've blown up Olympus to pieces, but he knew that Artemis was in the room and her silver eyes were on him most of the time he was either listening to Zeus talk about all his nonsense or whenever he was explaining some war tactic to some of the idiotic God's that never understood his way of teachings.

With the God's acting like this, and arguing nonstop, he wasn't sure if they would've been able to win this war.

Then again, he didn't trust the Titans either. While they were trying to bring Kronos back, he doubted they hadn't argued one bit. Most were either fighting over who was going to be his side man during battles, or whoever got to destroy with throne of the Gods after they were 'defeated'.

He knew they would soon somehow contact Lucifer. Percy was sure he would tip the battle in for the Titans favor unless Percy was able to train the Demi-gods right, but since most were like their parents, it would be hard. Indeed.

But deep down, Percy always hoped that Lucifer would switch to his their side. The two were the most powerful beings in the Galaxy, maybe the universe. Despite them having differences in the past, he hoped he could change his ways.

Even his name, Lucifer sounded deadly. There was a part of Percy that was once afraid of him at one point.

That had all changed though, after Chaos had taken Percy to his Chamber. The Chamber that did wonders to him. The Chamber that made him a lot stronger than he was before. He doubted that the God's even knew about it.

He could probably go one on one with Lucifer now, though they'd need to be in an arena bigger than a planet practically. Two destructive forces in such a small arena wouldn't be really nice at all.

His eyes were what startled Percy the most, if you really looked him he was barely in his early twenties, the most, yet he looked much older with those eyes. It was like those eyes saw everything. Examining everything that went past him. Percy at first thought he could see the future because his eyes were so unique. A stupid thought, but who could blame him?

After his eyes, Artemis' silver ones made Percy feel indifferent. He didn't feel cold and emptiness whenever he thought about hers, unlike what he thought of Lucifer's.

Just maybe, he could make Lucifer's heart pure, it wasn't impossible but it wouldn't be easy none the less. He hadn't even heard of him, but he knew he would see him again. He was sure of it. He had overheard Chaos speaking with Zeus the other day about sending him to some other planet. He thought that would be the battlefield that he would see his rival again, he sure hoped so.

That would be his only chance, and he wouldn't mess up. He needed Lucifer to help win this war, no matter what. He didn't trust these God's one hundred percent but he still needed them as well.

Truthfully, Percy needed all the help he could get, and that help only relied on Lucifer. It was like they were connected, one was good and the other was evil. Just like the Yin Yang. Except, Percy knew he wasn't all that bad deep down. They were same, two broken souls, two betrayed people that fought for themselves now.

No matter what, Percy would achieve.

He had too.

**A/N: Filler Chapter, but whatever. I am sorry. I couldn't really concentrate with my brother being next to me this entire time babbling on and on and his random shit. Lol, sorry, hopefully the next chapter will be better.**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
